


В солнечном свете

by MouseGemini, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив просыпается в одной постели с Тони. И когда вспоминает, как так получилось, совсем не торопится куда-то идти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В солнечном свете

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163169) by [BlossomsintheMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomsintheMist/pseuds/BlossomsintheMist). 



Ему тепло. Вот первое, что осознает Стив, когда просыпается. Тепло, удобно, он лежит на чем-то, напоминающем… облако. Мягкое облако. Бессмыслица какая-то, да? Он открывает глаза и включается в реальность — медленно, очень медленно (хотя обычно просыпается быстро). Но наконец-то понимает, что лежит в постели, а так тепло потому, что кто-то к нему прижался. Короткие волоски чьей-то щетины щекочут ему шею и плечо; на его талии лежит длинная мускулистая рука, костяшки пальцев едва касаются спины. Серый утренний свет едва успел заглянуть в комнату, поэтому там царит полумрак. 

Человек рядом с ним — это Тони. А сам Стив лежит под одеялами в кровати Тони. Цифровые часы у изголовья показывают время — пять утра; он не проспал, просто…

Тони. Настоящий, живой Тони, с которым они взаправду легли вместе в постель. Ему это не привиделось, не приснилось, не пригрезилось по какой-то странной — и явно смущающей — причине.

Тони спит в футболке Стива, закинув на него ногу. Он тихо и спокойно дышит. Они прижаты друг к другу очень-очень крепко, и кожа Стива буквально трепещет от этой близости; там, где их тела соприкасаются, он чувствует особенный жар.

Стив аккуратно выпутывает руку и слегка проводит по растрепанным темным волосам, которые сейчас торчат во все стороны и кажутся чернильно-черными — как клочок ночи, поглощающий свет. Тони вздыхает и будто тает от прикосновения Стива, расслабляется от этой нехитрой ласки — словно напряжение, не покидающее его даже во сне, спадает, улетучивается. Повинуясь спонтанному порыву, Стив наклоняется и целует Тони в макушку — это удобно сделать, потому что лбом Тони уперся ему в плечо. Стив опасается разбудить, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Тони так тихо и спокойно лежит в его объятиях, словно чувствует себя здесь как дома. Это… Это просто поразительно.

Сразу вспоминается, что… что было между ними прошлой ночью. Прикосновения губ Тони, мягких и влажных, ослепляли как миллион цветов, слитых воедино. Его вес на коленях ощущался приятной теплой тяжестью. Тони задыхался и хватал ртом воздух, словно не мог дышать, крепко вцеплялся в плечи Стива, будто не хотел отпускать никогда-никогда. Тепло и гладкость его кожи Стив ощутил, когда скользнул ладонями под рубашку и погладил плечи и спину. Казалось, они не могли перестать целоваться, были не в состоянии оторваться друг от друга хотя бы на несколько секунд — даже когда движения Тони стали неловкими от переутомления, а его губы начали соскальзывать, да и сам Стив все более отчетливо ощущал, как ноет все тело, хотя сам не особенно и устал. В конце концов, они сдались усталости и просто рухнули вместе в постель, и Стив одел Тони в собственную футболку, потому что совсем его растрепал, пока ласкал.

Глаза Тони уже совсем закрывались, ресницы отяжелели от подступающего сна, но последнее, что он пробормотал перед тем, как уснуть: «Не надо меня ненавидеть с утра» (ну, после того, как четыре раза извинился за то, что слишком устал для секса, хотя Стив каждый раз отвечал, что он не в претензии и не настраивает на том, чтобы заниматься любовью сразу после того, как они наконец-то сказали друг другу «Я люблю тебя»). Стив не совсем понял, была ли эта просьба высказана в шутку, но в любом случае, ему это не очень понравилось.

Стив задумывается, стоит ли встать и отправиться на привычную утреннюю пробежку. Он знает, что потом чаще всего так и будет делать, даже проведя ночь в этой постели.

Но Тони у него под боком такой теплый, а накануне он казался таким уставшим. Стив не хочет его будить.  
Поэтому он слегка улыбается и решает, что по крайней мере этим утром понаблюдает за восходом солнца сквозь тонированные окна спальни. А потом они с Тони смогут вместе выпить кофе и обсудить все. Кое-что выяснить и обговорить.

Сейчас же Стиву так тепло, словно он уже купается в солнечном свете. И признаться, он совсем не торопится куда-то уходить.


End file.
